Without You
by ohmyhotch
Summary: Post 100th Episode. How the team helps Hotch and Jack deal with Haley's death.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first CM fan fic. I hope you like it :) And for those of you who have read my other stories they will be updated ASAP! For those of you who haven't, check them out!**

**I don't own any of the characters or anything... yeah.**

**Please R and R!**

* * *

**JACK'S POV**  
I stood outside my daddy's bedroom in the middle of the night. There was a monster in my room, I was sure of it. Daddy could take care of any monster. He was a hero, he had gotten rid of the monster that hurt mommy. I reached up, frustrated with how high the door handle was, and successfully pushed open the door. I saw daddy sitting on the end of the bed in his pajamas with his head in his hands. He was crying. I walked over to him.

"Daddy? Are you kay?" I asked pulling myself up next to him.

"Jack, I didn't hear you come in..." he said looking at me all surprised. "Are you okay?"

"I think so daddy. But, there's a monster in my room. I hearded it!" I whispered.

"Well, why don't we stay in here for tonight and take care of all the monsters later?" he asked, lifting me into his lap.

"Just like mommy would do." I nodded.

"Yeah, Jack. Just like mommy would do." he smiled. Another tear ran down daddy's cheek. I wiped it off and hugged him,

"I miss her too daddy. Lots," I told him.

"I know you do Jack. But, we're lucky to have a lot of people ready to help both of us through this," Daddy explained. I nodded.

"Like Aunt Eml'y and Aunt J.J and Henry!" I smiled.

Daddy smiled. "Yes and lots more. But remember, Henry is younger than you are Jack,"

"I know. But he'll help me by pwaing wif me!"

"You're right. We'll call Aunt J.J tomorrow and set up a play date. Okay?"

I nodded. "That sounds perfect Daddy,"

"But... right now we need to sleep. Alright?"

"Kay, sleep!" I nodded once crawling across Daddy's bed and sliding under the blankets. It was nice and cozy. Just like when Mommy let me sleep with her. I sighed, remembering mommy was sad now. It was gonna be weird living without her. I missed her so much.

"Daddy?" I asked, frowning.

"Yeah, Jack?" he asked me, as he came over to get ready to sleep too.

"Everything is gonna be kay... right?" I asked, worried.

"I hope so, son. And I'm sure everything will be alright in time. But nothing will ever be the same,"

"I know that daddy. And I is ready. I will help you too! To catch all the bad guys. I wanna work the cases just like you,"

**HOTCH'S POV**  
I looked at Jack and couldn't help but smile. He was so like me. So determined. So ready for almost everything the world threw at him. But that ate at me as well. He was so young. He had already lost his mother. I shook my head.

"Let's not talk about that right now Jack. I think we both need sleep. It's been a long day." I sighed. I didn't know how many more days like this one I could handle. Losing Haley was one thing that was going to take a lot of getting used to. Even with help, the emotional damage Jack would suffer would be immense. I hoped I would be strong enough to help him. Strong enough to help myself. I looked at my now sleeping son next to me and felt hope. Hope that at least there was some good in the world that would help this poor boy cope with no mother and a father who seemed to care more about his work than his family. That's what had gotten me into this mess in the first place. Even the Reaper had seen that. I sighed and allowed myself to drift into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fans! This is EsmeCarlisle1921's sister posting this for her so it shall sound cheesy. Umm... ENTER**

**As usual she doesn't own Criminal Minds_ -SHOCKER THERE!-_ She hopes you like it yada yada. Also, I would like to take the time to thank my imaginary friend Voldemort for being nice enough to give me my mind back long enough to type this. If you like action...check out my fan fiction...which I haven't posted yet...but when the next chapter of this is posted I will give you the details for that... :D**

**READ AND REVIEW! -_"Jason Charles Bourne"_**

* * *

**JJ's POV**

I rolled over in bed as I heard my cell phone vibrating on the nightstand. I picked it up and without looking who was calling, flipped it open and put it up to my ear. "Jareau," I muttered, thinking it would be someone at work.

"JJ?" I heard Hotch ask. He sounded horrible. His voice was raspy, quiet. As if he'd been crying all night, which I was sure he had been. I would have too.

"Yeah?" I asked sitting up.

"I was talking to Jack last night and he was wondering if maybe you, Will and Henry wanted to come over sometime today. Jack is really lonely and I think having Henry over will be beneficial in this situation," he explained.

"If you two want to come over here we could have a barbeque. Will and I were planning on it anyway, and we would love to have you and Jack join us," I told him, I was worried. About both of them. Jack had just lost his mother, and Hotch had lose the love of his life. I couldn't imagine that.

"That would be perfect, JJ, thank you," he said. He sounded truly grateful. I'm sure he just needed distraction.

"Should I invite everyone else? We all have the weekend off..." I suggested.

"Sure. Jack loves all everyone on the team, I think it would be good to have them all there to keep his mind off... everything that's happened lately." he trailed off. It was obvious Jack wasn't the only one who needed help keeping his mind off Haley.

"Alright. I'll call everyone and get everything planned." I nodded, even though he couldn't exactly see me.

"JJ. Thank you so much,"

"No problem Hotch. Remember. This isn't going to hurt forever. We'll all help you." I told him. There was a pause.

"Yes... I know that JJ. It just seems like it'll never end though. I'll see you tonight. 5? Jack's waking up. I need to make sure he's okay, then we have some monster extermination to take care of,"

"Alright. See you tonight," I smiled and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

I jumped and turned around. "Will! I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry,"

"It's fine... who were you talking to on the phone?"

"Hotch. He wanted to know if we wanted to take Henry over there for a play date with Jack. I invited them to that barbecue we're having tonight. I hope that's alright..."

"That's fine JJ. The man needs some company. I feel horrible for him, I don't know how I'd live if I lost you or Henry," he shook his head. "Can't even imagine it,"

"Neither can I." I nodded in agreement. Then right on cue there was the sound of a baby crying from the nursery.

"It's like he knew we were awake," Will laughed.

"I know. It's eerie." I laughed also. "Do you want to feed him and whatever else he may need? I need to make some phone calls,"

"Alright." he nodded and walked to the nursery.

I sat back against the headboard and picked up my phone, Reid was first on speed dial, so I called him first.

"Hello?" I heard the young genius' voice say as he answered.

"Hey Reid," I smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm... I'm uh great JJ. Thanks. Do you need something?"

"Yeah, actually. Will and I are having a barbecue tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come,"

"Sure. I didn't have anything to do tonight anyway. I'm leaving tomorrow for Vegas to go visit my mom. I haven't seen her in a while, but I'd love to come tonight. What time?"

"5." I laughed, Spencer Reid. I knew of no male who could talk as fast as a woman and still make sense, other than Spence.

"Something funny?" he asked. I could just see him going back over our conversation in his head, trying to think if there was anything humorous said.

"No, just something popped into my head that was kind of funny. I'll see you tonight Spence!"

"Alright. Thanks JJ. Bye!" Two members of the team down, 4 to go.

Emily was next.

"Prentiss," Emily's familiar voice sounded as she answered the phone and greeted me.

"Hey Emily." I said happily. Emily was one of my best friends.

"Hey Jayje!" I heard Emily say excitedly. "What's up? Wait... don't tell me you're calling to ruin yet another weekend off... because if you are I swear..."

"No no no, don't worry. I was just calling to invite you to a barbecue Will and I are having tonight," I laughed. "I know better than to ruin your weekends Emily,"

"Right. What time?"

"5, Spence and Hotch are coming so far. And Hotch is bringing Jack with him,"

"Aww. Poor little guy. We'll have to do something super special for him. He needs something to comfort him,"

"You can be in charge of that one Emily." I told her. "Will and I are taking care of food. Reid is obviously going to be there to tell us odd barbeque statistics and Hotch is going to be distracted from his grief by the amazing party that we will have," I smiled.

"Alright JJ. See you tonight,"

"Thanks Em. See you tonight,"

Now only Rossi, Morgan and Garcia left. Rossi would be the hardest to convince. I'd save him for last. Garcia would be the easiest. What could I say? The woman loved herself a party.

She answered on the second ring. "You've reached Technical Miracle Penelope Garcia. Speak, oh peasant,"

"Hey Garcia." I laughed. Her greetings were so like her personality. Spontaneous and unique.

"Why hello there JJ. What can I do for you today?"

"Well, we're having a barbeque tonight..."

"Say no more. What time?" she interrupted.

"5," I laughed.

"I'll be there," she said. I could tell she was excited. "Should I bring anything?"

"Anything you want, as long as it's Jack and Henry friendly,"

"Got it. See you later then JJ,"

"Do you think you could call Morgan and get him to come? I have to call Rossi and convince him,"

"You got it, Morgan will be there if I have to put a ring in his nose and drag him,"

"Alright. See you both there," I hung up and quickly dialed the number for David Rossi.

It took almost until it went to the answering machine for him to answer,

"What is it JJ?" he asked. Clearly irritated. I wondered what he was up to.

"Hey Rossi. Will and I are having a barbeque tonight, and everyone else on the team is coming... you're the last one."

"Depends. What time is it?" he asked.

"5 o' clock." I recited.

"Hmm... I'll see you there then. Your place?"

"Yeah..." I responded. Shocked. Wow, that was easier than expected. I smiled. "See you there," I said and hung up, stood up and walked to Henry's room where Will was changing his diaper.

"The entire team is coming tonight," I told him.

He nodded. "Alright, we'll need to head to the store then,"

"Yeah. We will. But it's all for the best,"

I hoped we'd be able to help both of the Hotchner men to adjust. It would be tough, for sure, but I was sure we could handle it. I mean... we faced serial killers, rapists and all other imaginable criminals on a weekly basis. How hard could this be?

Chapter 3

Reid's POV

I pulled up to JJ's familiar house. I was the first one here, that I could tell. I walked up to the door and knocked. JJ answered almost immediately.

"Hey Spence!" she exclaimed smiling. The way she always responded when she saw me, with a huge smile.

"Hi JJ," I smiled back, waving. "I guess I'm kind of early... sorry..."

"Don't worry about it! I love having you here!" she smiled and hugged me. It was awkward.

"I love being here. It's... it's uh less stressful and disturbing than seeing you at work,"

"Work stresses the genius out?" she laughed. "That makes me feel better."

"In some ways I think your job is more stressful than mine. Facing the media, the family, the parents of all the victims. You have to say just the right things..." I laughed.

"Yeah. Well, it gets easier the more you do it," she nodded. "Come in, please," she smiled and moved aside so I could walk in.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm on a roll :) Haha.

I really hope you don't mind my sister's message on the last chapter. It kind of made me mad... lol. Please Review! I'll beg if I have to. And, if you don't mind, recommend this story to friends!

I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Chapter 3

Reid's POV

I pulled up to JJ's familiar house. I was the first one here, that I could tell. I walked up to the door and knocked. JJ answered almost immediately.

"Hey Spence!" she exclaimed smiling. The way she always responded when she saw me, with a huge smile.

"Hi JJ," I smiled back, waving. "I guess I'm kind of early... sorry..."

"Don't worry about it! I love having you here!" she smiled and hugged me. It was awkward.

"I love being here. It's... it's uh less stressful and disturbing than seeing you at work,"

"Work stresses the genius out?" she laughed. "That makes me feel better."

"In some ways I think your job is more stressful than mine. Facing the media, the family, the parents of all the victims. You have to say just the right things..." I laughed.

"Yeah. Well, it gets easier the more you do it," she nodded. "Come in, please," she smiled and moved aside so I could walk in.

"How's Henry doing?" I asked, trying to keep a conversation going. It was so unlike me, but since we were going to be keeping Hotch and Jack distracted, I might as well practice 'small talk' right now.

"He's great. He's learning how to walk, he's got a few bumps and bruises, but he's getting the hang of it. He's also learning a few words. He'll be getting into Harvard in no time, just like Uncle Spencer," she joked.

I laughed. "Well, let's hope he gets the chance to get a little bigger before he turns into me,"

She laughed and I followed her into the kitchen. William was standing in front of Henry's highchair, pleading with him to eat.

"Why are you feeding him now?" I asked, looking at Will.

He looked up at me. "Hello Dr. Reid." he nodded. "We're feeding him now because once Jack comes he'll be all over Henry, and we won't be able to get him to eat then. Well, not that I'm having any luck right now..." he noted.

"Please, call me Spencer," I told him. Then JJ stepped forward, and walked over to Henry.

"Let me take care of feeding him, you go start the barbeque." she laughed taking the spoon full of baby food from Will.

"Good idea," he nodded, heading out to the backyard. Just then there was a loud banging on the front door. The pattern of sounds associated with Garcia's many rings and accessories.

"Will you answer the door Spence?" JJ asked looking at me.

"Sure," I nodded, walking over to the door. I could hear Garcia calling through the door.

"Let me in NOW! Mr. Morgan is trying to escape! Help me get him inside!" I laughed. Morgan was really against 'Team Meetings'. He wanted to meet women that he didn't work with.

"Coming Garcia," I announced as I approached the door. I pulled it open, revealing a very flustered Penelope Garcia and a very unhappy Derek Morgan. I successfully held a straight face as I moved to let Garcia drag Morgan inside. We walked to the kitchen where she released her death grip on his arm and turned to JJ.

"For you information, I almost had to use that nose ring Jayje, but I got him here all the same,"

"Good job Pen," JJ smiled. She had successfully finished feeding Henry and was cleaning him up.

"Hey Jennifer? Will you bring the burgers and hot dogs out?" I heard Will yell in from the backyard.

"Sure, one minute." JJ called back. "Garcia will you watch Henry... and I guess Morgan too, and Spence, will you answer the door if anyone else shows up while I'm outside?" she asked.

"You've got it," Garcia nodded.

"Of course JJ," I replied walking to the entryway. Apparently JJ had some talent that was unknown to all of us, because as soon as I stepped foot through the door into the entry, the doorbell rang. I walked over and answered the door.

"UNCLE SPENCER!" Henry exclaimed as soon as he saw me. He ran forward and wrapped his small arms around my right leg.

"Hello Jack," I smiled leaning down to pry his arms of and pick him up. He then proceeded to hug my neck as tightly as he had hugged my leg.

"Hey, Jack. You might be strangling Uncle Spencer... you might want to loosen your grip a little," Hotch told his son, smiling.

"Oh... yah. Sowie Uncle Spencer!" the little boy told me.

"It's okay Jack." I smiled. "How are you doing Hotch?" I asked looking at him, I was worried like everyone else.

"We're doing alright Reid. It's tough though," he sighed.

"I'm sure it is. Let me know if you need anything, if it's within my capabilities, I'd be glad to be of assistance," I offered.

"Thank you, Spencer. I appreciate that," he smiled slightly. It was better than nothing though.

"Hey guys," I heard the familiar voice of Emily Prentiss exclaim as she walked up the path to JJ's house.

"Hello Emily," I smiled.

"Hey Emily," Hotch nodded.

"E'mly!" Jack smiled widely. "Down Spencer! Down!" he commanded pointing his tiny finger like a little general, commanding his troops. I laughed.

"Alright, alright." I complied setting the squirming boy on the ground. He ran straight for Emily, she picked him up and hugged him.

"Hey buddy!" she beamed.

"I haven't seen you in foreber Em'ly!" Jack told her.

"I know it has been a while huh?" she laughed carrying him inside. Hotch followed, and so did Rossi, who I hadn't seen until now. It looked like this party was ready to start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah... here we go. Kinda short, but yeah...  
**

**Please review!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds**

* * *

Chapter 4

Hotch's POV

I followed the rest of the team to the backyard. They were all talking to Jack, with the exception of Morgan who looked like he didn't really want to be here. I noticed a picnic table set up in the yard with plates and cups all around it. I looked around to see what everyone was doing. Emily had taken Jack and Henry to the sandbox in the corner of the lawn and Spencer was standing against a tree watching them, Penelope was standing next to Spencer, Dave was sitting on a lawn chair watching Will barbeque, and JJ was in the house getting food ready. I walked over to the hammock that was hanging between two trees near the sandbox, so I could watch Jack.

"Hotch?" Morgan asked folding his arms standing against one of the trees.

"Yeah?" I replied, closing my eyes.

"Are you alright, man? Everyone is giving Jack the attention he needs to keep his mind off all of this, but in reality I think you're the one who needs it. Jack doesn't really understand what's happening. You do. You're hurting. Loss hurts, I know that. You need someone to talk to. You can't keep your feelings bottled up inside, they'll eat you alive eventually,"

"I know it will Morgan. But... it just seems to me like Jack is, and always will be the first priority," I sighed. "I think Haley would agree with me," I pointed out.

"You can think that Hotch. But we're here for you no matter what. Remember that." he told me, patting me on the shoulder before walking over to Will.

I looked across the yard, I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I pictured Haley running through the grass with Jack, begging me to join them, and finally convincing me after not too long. The three of us would run around, Jack would be up on my shoulders. We'd either be chasing Haley or she'd be chasing us, and before long we'd collapse on the ground laughing. I was snapped out of my fantasy by none other than David Rossi. Only then did I realize I had broken into hysterics again.

"Aaron?" he asked. He obviously didn't see the need to ask if I was alright, because of how blatantly obvious it was that I was far from alright.

"Hmm?" I managed.

"You need someone to talk to, it's obvious, even if you aren't a profiler." he pointed out, taking a seat next to me.

"Right..." I nodded.

"So, let's talk,"

I stared at him for a moment. "It hurts Dave. I can't stop thinking about her,"

"Maybe that isn't such a bad thing... it doesn't let the memories die,"

"That's true, but... I don't think I could ever forget Haley. Not in a million years." I shook my head.

"Dinner everyone," Will called from across the lawn.

"That's good Aaron. That's good," Dave nodded, stood up and walked across to the table to sit down.

Before I knew it, Jack was standing in front of me.

"Daddy?" he asked.

"Yeah buddy?" I replied.

"You gonna eat wif us?" he continued.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded, picking my son up, and walking over to the table. I sat Jack on my lap, mostly because I didn't want to let him go. I felt so weak, and Jack made me feel stronger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I finally updated, and with no warning, it's the last chapter. I hope you all liked it :) I really appreciate all four reviews I received. No joke, all of them motivated me :D**\

**Please review on this final chapter, it would mean so much to me!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds **

* * *

Chapter 5

Emily POV

I watched from where I was sitting as Jack sat messily eating a ketchup filled hamburger on his father's lap with a small smile on my face. There was obvious hope for both of the Hotchner men. Aaron was a great father, he'd be fine, but it was a given that his family of two was in for a rough period of adjustment.

As soon as both of them had finished eating Jack jumped down and pulled at his dad's sleeve, begging him to lean down so he could whisper in his ear, and of course if Jack asked, Hotch was ready and willing to oblige. After a moment of hushed words and stifled giggles between father and son, that I couldn't help be touched by, Hotch sat up with a smile on his face. It was the first time since Haley's death that I'd seen him even come close to a smile and now, here he was, grinning from ear to ear.

Jack came running over to me. "E'mly! Em'ly!" he called enthusiastically. "I need your hewlp for a veeeerrrry secwet mission!" he whispered as I leaned down.

I smiled. "What's the mission?" I asked him in a very hushed tone.

"You'll see. You wanna help though?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll help," I laughed, what could it hurt?

"Good! Thanks Em'ly!" he grinning running off to find someone else to swear into his secret mission.

I walked over to Hotch with a smile on my face and sat in the chair next to his.

"You've got one very good little boy, Hotch," I told him as we both watched Jack whisper into Spencer's ear.

"He really is, isn't he? I don't think I could have a greater son than Jack," he smiled looking at me. "I don't think I could have greater friends, either, Emily," he added. "I wouldn't have any hope of getting through this without all of you,"

"I don't think any of us would let you go through this alone, though," I told him. "That's the thing about family, they don't let you sit there and drown, family is your life preserver. I don't know about you, but I consider this entire team my family, when one of us is hurting, all of us are hurting. We're always here for you Hotch, whether you want us there or not," I smiled. "I think you're stuck with us,"

He chuckled. "Well, I can't think of a group of people I'd rather be stuck with,"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jack yelled running over. "I gots all the people I need to help us!" he smiled.

"Really? Well, then, we need to get ready, don't we?" Hotch asked looking at him.

"Yeah!" the small boy exclaimed, his face lighting up just to see his father responding to something. In my opinion, Aaron was coping with the loss of Haley nicely.

"What do you need us to do, Jack?" I asked him, smiling.

"Hmmmm," he muttered as he thought, stroking his chin in a very cute way. "Well, we need lots and lots of water!" he smiled. "Daddy! You get the hose! Em'ly you go 'stract Davey and Derek with Spencey!" Jack ordered, sticking his finger high in the air. "Now let's go peoples!" he smiled as Hotch picked him up to head over to the hose.

I walked over to where Derek Morgan and David Rossi were standing talking.

"Hey," I smiled leaning back slightly against a tree.

"Hey Prentiss," both men greeted simultaneously.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked, masking the purpose of my mission very easily in my voice.

"Nothing really, we were just talking about how well Jack seems to be handling all this," Rossi explained.

"I think that's only because he doesn't quite understand what's happening," I sighed. "He's going to struggle with the lack of a mother for the rest of his life, unless Hotch gets remarried," I added. "I mean, I remember how hard it was growing up with my mother not really caring as much about me as all my nannies did, or at least she seemed to. She cared so much about her work, that she never had time for me, it really had a serious impact on me and the way I... adjusted to different places whenever we'd move," I shrugged. "It can't be easy to not have a mother around at all,"

"Emily has a point," Spencer nodded walking up as Jack had commanded. "Children growing up without a mother are more likely to do extreme things to make themselves feel accepted, even if they don't show the reason to others, it is a hindrance in their social development,"

"There you have it, you two are wrong," I smiled at them, for two reasons, one that they had been shown up by Reid, yet again, and the fact that Aaron and Jack Hotchner were sneaking up behind them with the hose in hand, and JJ was standing at the faucet ready to turn it on as soon as they were ready.

I took a small step back, not wanting to get soaked, and watched Reid do the same. And as I watched all the others who weren't in on what was happening, it seemed they had filled in the blanks themselves, and were all stifling laughter. Derek and David were the only ones who didn't have a clue about what was about to happen.

And then it started, Aaron nodded to JJ and held the hose away from himself, helping his son aim it directly at the two targets, soaking them immediately. Derek jumped three or four feet into the air as the ice cold water hit him, and Dave hit the deck, covering his head, as if he had just been shot. That's when things started to go wrong, as they always seemed to.

I knew when I saw Jack lean into his father's ear and whisper with a devilish grin on his face that I should have gotten out then, but I didn't, I stood there staring like an idiot as the hose turned to me. I felt the water soak through me and stared incredulously at Jack and Aaron.

"Really?" I asked, my eyes wide as I took in the shock that accompanied the chill of the water.

"It was Jack's idea," Aaron stated, pointing a finger at his son, who was smiling ear to ear. I sighed.

"Fine, you're both off the hook for now, but one more incident and you two are both in for it!" I warned looking from Jack to Aaron.

"Don't think I'm letting you off that easily," Derek grinned stalking forward and grabbing the hose from Hotch, soaking Reid before he managed to get it aimed at Aaron and Jack, soaking them both, which sent everyone into a fit of laughter.

I learned five things that day.

Never underestimate a five year old

Never wear a white shirt to a BAU barbeque (for more reason than one)

Never let Will Lamontange cook your hamburger unless you want it burned.

You can find joy in the simplest of things

And... family is a strong bond, not separated by anything, even death, and when you lose one family member, all the others are there to step in and help.

And that, is the great thing about family.


End file.
